Crazy Teen
by Risa12
Summary: Die 15 Jahre alte Waise Caitlyn, kurz Cat, wird aus dem Heim "Himmel auf Erden" aufgrund ihres meist flegelhaften und ungehörigem Verhaltens hinausgeworfen. Auf der Straße begegnet ihr dann ein gewisser Blonder mit Katzenohren, der das Mädchen mitnimmt. Eine Story mit Humor, Freundschaft, Schrecken und Liebe.
1. Chapter 1

Das ist meine erste Geschichte über Hellsing, die ich jemals schrieb. Ich habe damals den Anime gerade erst für mich entdeckt. Ich hoffe sie kommt gut an.

Die Hellsing-Charaktere gehören nicht mir. Aber Cat und die restlichen OC.

* * *

Ich verließ den Friseur mit einem ganz und gar zufriedenem Gefühl, wobei nicht alleine meine neue Frisur der Auslöser für die Ausschüttung der Endorphine war. Es war mehr die Freude daran, mal wieder gegen den Willen anderer Leute etwas getan zu haben, wofür ich höchstwahrscheinlich eine riesige Portion Ärger bekommen würde. Ich bog um die Ecke und näherte mich dem Heim, indem ich schon seit, wie es mir vorkam, ewigen Zeiten lebte.

Das Gebäude war ein trostloser, rechteckiger Block aus unfreundlich grauem Stein, der seinen Namen wie ich fand zu Unrecht trug. "Himmel auf Erden", also wer sich das ausgedacht hatte musste ein ziemlicher Volldepp gewesen sein, oder blind...vielleicht auch beides. Tatsächlich hätte man ihm keinen unpassenderen Namen geben können, denn das Heim war alles andere als der Himmel auf Erden. Meiner Meinung nach hätte der Name "Hölle auf Erden" besser gepasst. Naja, ich war ja nicht der Namensgeber. Zum Glück.

Nun stand ich direkt davor und sah zu dem bereits abblätternden Schriftzug über dem Eingang des Heims hoch, der den Namen des Kinderheims für jeden, der es nicht wusste, verkündete. Mit einem letzten tiefen Einatmen klopfte ich an die Doppeltür und wartete auf meinen Fußballen auf und ab wippend. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis sich die Tür öffnete und einer der Erzieher vor mir stand.

„Hai.", sagte ich und grinste, während ich zufrieden dabei zusah, wie das eher blasse Gesicht des Erziehers von Schlag auf Schlag eine hässlich rote Farbe annahm.

Tatsächlich schaltete sein Gesicht schneller auf rot als eine Verkehrsampel.

„WAS HAST DU MIT DEINEN HAAREN GEMACHT?!", brüllte er in phänomenaler Lautstärke

„Was denn? Sieht doch cool aus.", meinte ich lässig und zupfte an einer Strähne meines eben gerade knall bunt gefärbten und kinnlang geschnittenen Haares herum.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass die Erzieher nicht sonderlich begeistert von meiner neuen Frisur sein würden, aber es interessierte mich auch nicht.

„Das wirst du dir sofort raus waschen!"

„Hahaha, Sie sind lustig. Das ist vom Friseur gefärbt und das kann man nicht raus waschen.", erwiderte ich frech.

„Außerdem ist es ja wohl meine Sache wie ich meine Haare trage, oder?"

„Darum geht es nicht! Du tust verdammt nochmal was wir dir sagen!", brüllte er mich mit hochrotem Kopf an.

„Das war jetzt schon das dritte Mal das du dich hier raus geschlichen hast und wir sind es Leid! Also entweder du hörst jetzt, oder du kannst SOFORT gehen, klar?

Als Antwort streckte ich ihm die Zunge heraus:

„Bähhh! Ein Teufel werde ich tun."

„Los, raus hier!", brüllte der Erzieher, packte mich am Kragen und schmiss mich ohne viel Federlesen aus der Eingangstür des Heims.

„Lass dich hier bloß nie wieder blicken!"

Dann wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen. Cool, ich hatte es geschafft! So hatte ich mir meinem Rausschmiss immer vorgestellt. Das hier war fast besser als Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen. Allerdings hatte ich keine Zeit mich darüber zu freuen, denn der Boden war hart und somit ziemlich unbequem.

„Aua.", jammerte ich, rappelte mich auf und rieb mir mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht das schmerzende Hinterteil.

„Das hätte man ja wohl auch etwas sanfter machen können. Nicht mal packen konnte ich, was für eine Sauerei!"

So, da stand ich nun, Mutterseelenallein und verlassen an der Straße, ohne irgendwelche Habseligkeiten und ohne Peilung wo ich hin wollte. Na ganz toll!

Da gab es nur eins: Das Schicksal musste über mich entscheiden, so wie es dies in der Vergangenheit schon oft getan hatte. Da ich wie gesagt keine Ahnung hatte wohin ich gehen sollte, blieb mir wohl buchstäblich keine Alternative. Mit diesem Gedanken machte ich mich auf ins Irgendwo...


	2. Chapter 2

Meine Füße schmerzten höllisch was daher kam, dass ich vielleicht so um die halbe Ewigkeit ziellos wie eine Irre hin und her gelaufen war und war es allmählich Leid. Außerdem bekam ich gerade mordsmäßig Hunger, mein Magen grummelte wie nichts gutes. Also beschloss ich mir ein Café oder so was in der Art zu suchen. Ach ja! Da habe ich vor Hunger glatt vergessen mich vorzustellen.

Mein Name ist Caitlyn, bin 15 Jahre alt und werde von allen immer nur Cat genannt.

Ich habe schulterlanges, glattes Haar, dass vorne länger ist als hinten. Meine Haare sind von Natur aus von einem hellen Braun, aber ich habe mir rote, pinke und lilane Strähnen färben lassen, das Ergebnis meines Friseurbesuch. Auch habe ich einen schiefen Pony, der mir leicht ins ovale, rosefarbene Gesicht fällt. Weiterhin bin ich gut 1,67 groß, schlank, habe lange Beine und natürliche Rundungen, da wo sie hingehören. Meistens trage ich ein kürzeres, schwarzes Kleid das am Rock, sowohl hinten als auch vorne, mit einigen Rüschen bestückt ist und Ärmel hat, die gerade mal bis zur Mitte meiner Oberarme reichen. An deren Enden sind feine Spitzen, die sich ebenfalls im Ausschnitt wiederfinden. Vorne, von knapp unter meinen Brüsten bis hin zum Anfang meiner Hüften, ist es so ähnlich wie bei einer Korsage geschnürt und schwarze Boots mit vielen Schnallen und hohem Keilabsatz, damit ich größer aussehe.

Mein Charakter? Ja, den würde ich als etwas, nun ja, wie sagt man...gewöhnungsbedürftig bezeichnen. Ich bin ein Mensch, der fast die ganze Zeit über ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht und Freude am Leben hat, jemand der gerne lacht und Witze reißt, die eigentlich so gut wie niemand lustig findet. Manchmal, wenn ich meine putzigen fünf Minuten habe, lache ich die ganze Zeit über und kann mich nur schwer wieder ein kriegen. Es kann aber auch mal passieren, dass ich schlecht gelaunt bin und somit schnell reizbar auf Sachen reagiere, über die ich mich sonst nie aufrege. Meistens bin ich jedoch die absolute Grinsebacke. Meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung? Ich gehe für mein Leben gerne meinen Mitmenschen auf die Nerven, aber was soll man machen? Dazu bin ich ja ein Teenager.

Inzwischen hatte ich mit knurrendem Magen eine kleine Ladenstraße betreten. Hier irgendwo musste es doch ein Café geben. Ich drehte den Kopf mal hier hin und mal dort hin, aber ich fand einfach keins.

Mensch, bin ich etwa blind oder was?

Allmählich knurrte mein Magen so laut, dass man denken könnte ich hätte einen hungrigen Bären im Bauch. Außerdem hatte ich auch Durst, denn die Hitze des Sommers war kaum zu ertragen, vor allem in meinem schwarzen Outfit, wie jeder weiß, zieht das die Wärme an wie ein stinkender Kuhfladen die Fliegen. Was gäbe ich nicht alles für etwas kühles zu Trinken und etwas zu essen... Ich seufzte hörbar und schleppte mich weiter.

Bald hatte ich die Ladenstraße hinter mich gelassen und betrat nun einen großen Platz mit Bänken und Bäumen, die bestimmt etwas Schatten hergeben würden und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite waren kleinere Geschäfte und was befand sich in der Mitte? Ein zwar ziemlich kleines, aber durchaus gemütlich wirkendes Café.

Endlich! Und ich dachte ich müsste hier elendig verhungern und verdursten.

Froh darüber, dass ich nun endlich meinen Hunger würde stillen können, betrat ich das Café.

Mein Eindruck hatte mich nicht getäuscht, es war tatsächlich ziemlich gemütlich. Zum Glück hatte ich noch etwas Geld von meinem Friseurbesuch übrig. Also trat ich an die Theke und besah mir die nicht gerade klein zu nennende Auswahl.

Da gab es eine große Auswahl an verschiedenen Kuchen und anderen Leckereien. Was sollte ich bloß nehmen?

Am Ende entschied ich mich für ein Stück Apfelkuchen und für ein Glas eisgekühlter Cola. Danach setze ich mich an einen der kleinen, runden Tische im Inneren des Cafés und machte mich darüber her.

Als ich fertig war, gab ich das Glas zurück. Nun war ich zufrieden und guter Dinge, pfeifend verließ ich das Café und trat in die Nachmittagssonne. Jetzt störte mich die Hitze auch gar nicht mehr, sondern ich war entschloss sie zu genießen.

Wer weiß wann sich das Wetter wieder ändert? Hoffentlich nicht zu schnell, ich liebe Sonne!

Ich ließ mich auf einer Bank unter einer großen Eiche nieder und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Es war wirklich ein wunderschöner Tag, keine Wolke verdeckte den Himmel, der Wind war nicht störend sondern angenehm und bewegte sanft die Zweige der Bäume. Das Blätterwerk rauschte und raschelte, Vögel zwitscherten. Es schien mir wie ein Tag aus einem Bilderbuch. Ich schloss meine azurblauen Augen, die ich leicht mit Kajal geschminkt hatte, und genoss die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die meine Stupsnase kitzelten.

So schön... ich könnte den ganzen liebend langen Tag hier sitzen.

Ich schaffte es nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Langsam aber sicher überkam mich die Müdigkeit, ich wollte die Augen öffnen, doch meine Lieder waren so schwer. Was kümmerte es mich, wenn ich hier auf dieser Bank einschlafen würde? Ein kleines Nickerchen konnte ja wohl nicht schaden. So entschloss ich mich der Müdigkeit, die mich zu überrennen drohte nachzugeben und ließ meine Augen geschlossen. Langsam glitt ich ins Dunkel, tief, tief...tief. Mein Kopf sank zur Seite und auf meine Schulter, mein ganzer Körper war entspannt und mein Atem wurde ruhig und gleichmäßig. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war ich dann auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
